Until Kingdom Come
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: He was a common sight in the Kingdom of Emerald, until his memory was lost in a farming accident. Now, with his brother's leg broken, he's sent back to the town to deliver a package to the castle - though perhaps it could turn into something more then a task, after his run in with the Prince - or, is it Princess?
1. Act 1 - Masamune's Story - Scene 1

**As I start typing this, Chapter 12 of ****The Phantom of Marukawa Publishing ****has just been posted and I should currently be writing Chapter 4 for ****Nostalgia, ****considering it's been like a week since I updated that. (Well, maybe not a week, but it's getting there.)**

**Anyway! I'm super excited to start writing this, even though I know this idea has most likely been done ****_plenty _****of times and is probably really run-of-the-mill and cliched. If I could be bothered, I'd look up how many fics there are with a medieval AU, but I just don't want to be discouraged about this.**

**For those of you who have ever played Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (in other words, no one), you will see some similarities between this fic and the game, or at least in Act 1. Because, as glitchy as the game is, and as awful as it may seem, and though it may of taken me ****_four years _****to finally beat it, it's a part of my childhood!**

**I MEAN WHAT IT SO DIDN'T TAKE ME FOUR YEARS TO FINISH IT PFFT.**

**Summary (it's awful): **He was a common sight in the Kingdom of Emerald, until his memory was lost in a farming accident. Now, with his brother's leg broken, he's sent back to the town to deliver a package to the castle - though perhaps it could turn into something more then a task, after his run in with the Prince - or, is it Princess?

**Warnings: **There will be eventual sexual conduct.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Wow, I promise you my Author's Notes will never be this long.**

* * *

Masamune Takano was seventeen when his memory was lost.

He was unsure how exactly this came to happen - whenever he asked his brothers about this, they would simply respond with a mutter of, _'An accident on the farm,' _though would never elaborate with this, always attempting to change the subject when he'd pester them. His so-called 'brothers' were two tall, broad men, though he only looked alike to his eldest brother, a tall noirette with piercing azure eyes. His youngest brother was a tailor, a boy who could pass as a prince if not for his peasant attire, light brown hair mussed in all the right places, though had the middle child's hazel eyes (though with a much kinder, soft look to them). The three lived on the outskirts of the Emerald Kingdom, a rickety little house with corn fields surrounding it on all sides, a barn larger than the house housing two cows and one horse, a white mare that his younger brother was particularly fond of over everything else on the farm. Everyday, before the Sun rose, his younger and older brother would hook up the carriage to the mare, riding out on their way to the Kingdom with a goodbye placed to the middle brother, who was never allowed to return to the Kingdom after his accident, for reasons he was not sure of and reasons his brothers would not explain. His older brother was the owner of the only tavern in the Emerald Kingdom, and his younger brother the only tailor.

Look at him, actually referring to them as _brothers _- they didn't even have the same last name, and Masamune just figured they were three lonely orphans that had banded together.

Masamune Takano was nineteen years old, and a few hours short from being eleven months added, when his younger brother's leg was broken.

That white mare, the one he loved, had thrown the boy off her back while on the run - from what, the brother was not sure, but whatever had spooked the young horse was enough for her to buck up and barrel around the farm for a good half an hour, breaking down stalks of corn and effectively scaring their cows as well. The older brother had helped carry the younger brother up their porch and into the house, dropping the brunette not-so-lightly at a chair at their kitchen table.

"That horse!" snapped the eldest brother, hands clenched into fists, "I told you not to ride her around when there was no point to, Kou!"

Even with his leg broken, the younger brother mustered a bright smile, looking at the noirette and smiling, "Ahh, but, _Takafumi_-"

Takafumi cut the younger boy off, Masamune appearing at the bottom of their creaking stairs, "No _buts, _Kou!" he snapped, and Kou had made sure to look away before rolling his eyes. "You had to deliver the new dresses to the Kingdom!"

Kou hesitated, glancing back at his older brother, _"Had _too?" he questioned, and gave a shake of his head, "No, I _have _too."

"The dresses can wait, Kou! You are to stay in this house until your leg is fixed!"

At that, the younger brother stood, seeming to forget about his leg - he gave a cry, falling back into his chair, and Takafumi looked down at him with a superior look in his blue eyes. "Takafumi, I have to deliver the dresses, though!" he objected once the pain had dulled down to a bearable level, "The Royal Family is counting on me! I promised the Princess!"

At the mention of the Princess, a fire blazed in Takafumi's eyes, and he shook his head with finality, _"No, _Kou, and that is final!"

"Can't you do it?! You have to go to town tomorrow anyway! You can stop by the castle on your way to the bar!"

Another shaking of his head, "I said that's final! And to _make sure _it is, I am staying home with you! The tavern can wait!"

Kou's mouth fell open, and his eyes took on a desperate glance, "Takafumi, you can't do that! You're just being immature right now-"

_"I'm the immature one!" _hissed the older brother, and Kou's head nodded.

"I'm glad you agree with me, Takafumi, but that's not the point-"

"I can deliver the dresses for you."

The two brothers at the kitchen table hesitated at the new voice, turning their heads from their quarrel to the stairs - they had not heard Masamune coming down over their argument.

Takafumi's face fell, "Absolutely not, Masamune-"

Kou's face however lit up, beaming at his older brother, "Really?! See, Takafumi, Masamune can take them into the Kingdom while you're here with me!"

Takafumi notably panicked for a moment, eyes glancing from one younger brother to the next, "But, _Kou _- you know we can't do that." he said, and his voice was not hushed enough for Masamune not to able to hear.

Kou rolled his eyes, though this time faced his brother, "Come on, Takafumi, we can't keep him locked up in the house forever! He deserves to able to see the Kingdom at least once." Takafumi stared at his brother, a helpless look in his eyes, and when he didn't object further Kou turned back to Masamune.

"You can take Aiko-chan-"

Takafumi finally spoke up once again with a scoff, "Good idea, give him that little demon that broke your leg."

Kou turned back to his older brother, "Don't talk about her like that! Aiko-chan's a good horse, she just got a little scared, is all."

This seemed to do no good to change Takafumi's outlook on the mare, though before one of his brothers could begin another argument, Masumune spoke up.

"No, it's fine. I don't need Aiko-chan, I can walk."

Takafumi started, shaking his head, "But - there's bandits! I'd rather have you ride that demon than walk!"

Kou waved his hand in a dismissive pattern, "Make up your mind, Takafumi!" he said, turning to Masamune in his chair, "Upstairs, in my room - I have a map. Just follow the road, Masamune, and once you see the green flags, start following those. There's a sword up there for you to borrow, too."

"Don't encourage him!" snapped Takafumi, and Kou waved his hand again.

"He's gotta be let out sooner or later, Takafumi! I think Masamune'll do just fine." Kou said, receiving a glare from his older brother, "Go on, Masamune, it's fine."

With the permission from at least one of his brothers, Masamune nodded and started heading up the stairs once more. As soon as he'd disappeared upstairs, Takafumi reached across the table, smacking Kou upside his head.

_"Ow!" _yelped the youngest brother, hands flying up to protect his head in case Takafumi's hand came back, _"What was that for?!"_

"Giving him a sword again!" snarled the oldest brother, and Kou rolled his eyes once more.

"Just because you are the only one who's never learned to use one doesn't mean you have to scorn it."

"I'm not _scorning _it, I'm _disagreeing _with it!" he hissed, and Kou shrugged with a mutter of, _'Same difference._'

Masamune Takano was nineteen years and eleven months old when he stepped foot in the Emerald Kingdom once more.

A sword was strapped across his back, an amazing gold color, engraved with Emerald's symbol of a rabbit on its hilt. It sparkled in the November Sun, dazzling whoever were to look at it - Takafumi's warning of bandits had at first scared him, with such a prized looking possession on his back, though none bothered him; he was unsure if perhaps they were busy with other things, collecting food and such for the oncoming Winter. Hanging on his shoulder was a bag filled with skirts of dull colors - the only one that had caught his eye when he'd seen Kou carefully folding them was a dress a carnation pink, and that seemed to be the only interesting one. The rest were pale blues and yellows; not even the dark green dress had looked all that pretty. The bag was heavy, and even with switching it off to a different shoulder every few minutes, his arms ached. The guards at the gate to Emerald had opened their mouths to speak to him when he'd walked up, though they had hesitated slightly, their steps faltering before they fell back to the positions at attention, allowing Masamune to pass through the stone arch, which he could only figure had bars on it once nighttime struck; at least, he hoped, to protect the town.

Buildings surrounded him on both sides as soon as he passed through the arch - he did not know if they were houses or shops, though considering there was no labeling on any of their brick walls he could only think them to be houses. There was town square, a fountain placed in the exact middle of it, and directly behind the stone square was the palace, two guards placed in front of the moat surrounding it, the bridge pulled up. Stone walkways branched out on either sides of the town's square, and, according to Takafumi, the road to his right led to the tavern and the apothecary, while to his left was the smithy and the Knight's recruitment center, where he was to head - for whatever reason, Kou had told him he was not to simply march up to the castle, but in stead deliver it there, and that the recruiting officer there would know what to do. (He had said this while Takafumi was upstairs collecting the sword, muttering curses under his breath, and it led Masamune to wonder if perhaps this was _not _what the older brother had planned.)

He could not help but feel self conscious, as he turned down the road to his left, noticing the eyes of the villagers following him as he walked down the stone streets. When they were sure he'd passed them, they turned to each other and muttered hush words, before continuing on their daily lives - Masamune's ears were not well enough trained to pick up their words, though he was still able to hear their muttering voices. He walked past what he assumed to be the smithy, a sword engraved on its sign as if they could not be bothered enough to write out _'Blacksmith,' _stone stairs leading up to its door, unlit torches hanging on each sides of the doorway. He briefly wondered if the was the blacksmith to forge the lovely looking sword upon his back, though had given it no more then a minute's time before thinking more of the task at hand. When he passed by a market, full of fruit and other objects, he thought he had already past by the recruitment office, and was about to turn round when he caught sign of a quaint little building, a sign hanging from above its door, labeling it to be the Tailor's in a cute font, and he felt himself nodding to himself, remembering Kou had told him the office was past his shop. Walking along, he glanced into the windows of the shop; the Sun shone through, and he was able to see a desk beside the window, sketches littering the top, and along its back wall were several dresses of much better color then those in his bag, though not of quality. Turning back away from the tailor's shoppe, he noticed a certain building in the distance, made of looming dark stones, torches held beside its doors just as the smithy's. Stones led up to its doors, and though this building did not seem to have a sign in front of it, he felt drawn to it, and could only think that this place _had to be the recruitment center. _He walked up those stairs, opening the doors, hearing a bell jingle from somewhere above to note his arrival; the inside of the building had a high ceiling, the flooring a dark wood that he thought to be oak, and lit torches hung round the room, giving off a smokey smell that he was surprised to be fond of. The door closing behind him, a man glanced up from the desk at the fair end of the room, brown bangs almost hiding his blue eyes; as soon as those blue eyes caught sight of Masamune, however, he froze up, before shaking his head with a laugh.

"Ahh - boy, what can I help you with?" he asked with a chuckle as Masamune crossed the velvet carpet, walking over to the desk.

Masamune hesitated for a moment, before his hands went up to the strap of his bag, slowly pulling it off his shoulder, his muscles burning. "Oh - my-" he paused for a second; what should he call him? "- ano, _brother _told me this bag was to be delivered to you, Sir." he dropped the bag atop the man's desk, careful to avoid any papers, and the man leaned forward, opening the bag to take a look inside, "Dresses, Sir. For the Princess, my brother had said."

The man hesitated once again, glancing up from the skirts, "You're - the tailor's brother?" he asked, and then suddenly stood up so fast that Masamune was unsure how he didn't get dizzy, the cup of ink spilling onto his desk from his knees coming in contact with the wood, his quill falling out.

Masamune hesitated, and had to force himself not to take a step back from the man's outburst, "Ano - Sir, I-"

He was cut off by the sound of the bell tinkling at the doorway; he turned round, mostly just to avoid the man's gaze, and there stood a man of the castle - he could tell from the expensive looking clothes he wore, and Masamune was unsure if he should bow or not. The man glanced over Masamune's shoulder, and beamed.

"Kaoru! _Do you know who this is?!"_

The brunette at the door hesitated, though did not seemed all that surprised at the enthusiastic yell he was greeted with, "Excuse me, Ryuichiro-sama?" he asked, calmly walking over to the desk with his hands clasped in front of his stomach, and the man left his desk to meet Kaoru halfway.

"Kaoru, just - _look!" _Masamune wondered briefly why this man - Ryuichiro - greeted the royalty so informally, while Kaoru added that respected suffix, and he had been too caught up with this to object as Ryuichiro walked towards him, spinning him around, the sword swinging around on his back.

Kaoru hesitated, glancing at Ryuichiro, "Is that-"

_"It is!" _Ryuichiro interrupted, spinning the boy back around, who had suddenly gone dizzy, "Boy - we need to get you to the castle right away!"

Masamune hesitated, swaying on his feet slightly when the man started pulling him along, almost falling to his face, "I - what? _Where am I going?"_

Ryuichiro however just chuckled, and from behind them, Kaoru gave a sigh, "To the castle! We have to tell them that Kou was right along!"

"Right about _what?" _snapped Takano, yanking his hand away, suddenly feeling enraged and curious.

Ryuichiro smiled, turning back to him, "That you'd return, of course!"

Masamune hesitated, watching Kaoru walk over to Ryuichiro, "Return, I - _what_?"

Kaoru gave another sigh, placing his shoulder on the man's shoulder, as if this action would calm him down, "Ryuichiro-sama, please - let's slow down a bit, alright?" The bag of dresses swung at his side, "Remember what happened _before _- it seems as if we have to give the boy a little bit more time to remember things, alright?"

Ryuichiro hesitated, turning towards the man with a pout, "But, Kou said-"

"I know what he said, Ryuichiro-sama, and that's perfectly fine." said Kaoru, looking back at Masamune, "Boy - if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

Ryuichiro rolled his eyes at this question, though when he opened his mouth to speak Kaoru gripped harder onto the man's shoulder, effectively quieting him.

Masamune hesitated, and gave a hasty bow, "Ano - Masamune Takano, Sir."

Kaoru nodded, his grip loosening on Ryuichiro's shoulder, "Well then, Sir Masamune, would you mind coming to the castle with us while we deliver these skirts to the Princess? We can discuss this further there in front of the Royal Court."

Masamune hesitated, and that seemed like such a large request spoke in such a calm voice. "Ano - I suppose so, Sir." he replied, straightening himself out, feeling the tip of the sword's sheath hitting at the small of his back.

Kaoru gave a nod of his head, turning and walking towards the door, holding it open for both Ryuichiro and Masamune.

Masamune Takano was nineteen years and eleven months old when he also met the Princess.

After a few words spoken to the outside guards, the bridge was lowered, allowing access to the inside; there was a dark green carpet covering to cold stone of the flooring, pillars holding up the walls. As the three of them walked further in, hallways led off to the sides, and in front of them were two staircases, placed on either side of another, larger hallway; at the end of that hallway, Masamune caught sight of two more guards placed on the sides of the grand door, exquisite carvings of vines decorating the wood. Everything in here seemed beautiful, sunlight drifting down from the second floor, though he could not see up the stairs well enough to see what was on that floor.

Ryuichiro smiled, gesturing with his hand to one hallway, to their right, "Down there," he began, "is the Knight's quarters, and at the end of the hallway there's a door that leads out to the courtyard."

Kaoru nodded to confirm the man's words, walking along, beginning to head in-between the staircases and to the two guards, "And to your left, Sir Masamune, is the kitchen, and at the end of that hallway you shall find the ballroom. This hallway, here, Sir, leads to the throne room."

"Oh - Sir Kaoru!" the voice echoed off the walling, and the brunette glanced up to the second floor, where a blonde girl stood, leaning over the railing of the floor, where light filtered through.

He hesitated, walking up one of the staircases; it seemed to not matter which one you took, for they both led you to the same room, "Ah - good even, Miss Ana." he said, bowing his head to her as he stopped at the top of the stairs, the two men down below still able to see the girl and Kaoru from the second floor's balcony, "I trust you are doing well?"

Ana nodded, wavy locks of blonde hair bouncing with her movements. She curtsied back to him, bowing her head as well, "Yes, very good, Sir Kaoru, and I trust you the same." she said, her turquoise eyes glancing back up, looking down at the bag, "Those are my Lady's dresses, are they not, Sir?" she questioned, and Ryuichiro became moving up the stairs, Masamune unsure what to do other then follow him.

Kaoru hesitated, before nodding his head, "Ano - yes, they are, Miss Ana. I am sorry - I was not aware the Princess was up today, or else I would of just delivered them to his room."

Ana took the bag from Kaoru, not bothering to look inside, "Yes, Sir Kaoru, my Lady is feeling much better today. He was saying earlier about heading to the library, Sir. I believe that's where he is right now."

Perhaps Masamune was hearing wrong, but it sounded to him as if they were calling the Princess a _he._

Kaoru gave a smile, "That's good, Miss Ana."

The girl smiled back, nodding her head, "Yes, it is, isn't it? Though-" she hesitated, glancing at Ryuichiro as he reached the top of the stairs, "Sir Kaoru - why isn't Master Kou delivering the dresses today?" she asked, and Kaoru hesitated.

"Oh, Miss, I'm not sure-"

Masamune cut off the man as he paused beside Ryuichiro, bowing to them. "Kou broke his leg, Miss. He apologizes for not being able to deliver them himself, and he sent me."

He stood straight once again; Ana's gaze went to him, and the girl suddenly jumped as if she'd seen a ghost, her skin going pale; freckles were suddenly noticeable on her skin, much more then before.

"... Sirs, is that-"

Kaoru held out a hand for the girl to stop speaking, and she did, turning back to him, her color still drained, "Yes, Miss, it is. If you'd excuse him, though - he's yet to fully return, Madame."

She hesitated, before slowly nodding, "I - I see, Sir Kaoru." she said hesitantly before glancing back at Masamune, "... Sirs, if you do not mind me asking, why is that that you've brought him back to the castle?..."

Ryuichiro spoke up before Kaoru could, stepping forward, "Why else, Ana-chan!" he said, and she hesitated, glancing over at the recruitment officer, "To get him enrolled as a squire, just like Kou said!"

She hesitated, her cheeks puffing out for a moment before she regained herself, "I know what Master Kou said, Sir Ryuichiro, but don't you believe this is all too sudden for the poor boy?"

Ryuichiro rolled his eyes, "It's not _too sudden_!" he objected, turning back to Masamune, "Well, Masamune? Do you want to be a squire?"

He hesitated, looking as if he were thinking this option over; however, when he blurted out, "Of course," it seemed as if it were against his own will.

Ryuichiro gave a bright smile, turning back to Ana with a mocking look, "See, Ana-chan! It's not too fast!"

Her cheeks puffed out again, and this time she did nothing to attempt to correct herself, "... Fine, then, Sir Ryuichiro, though we'll have to speak with his Highness first."

Ryuichiro rolled his eyes, "We don't _have _too." he said.

"But you _will._" retorted Ana quickly, with such a look in her eyes that all three men took one step back.

"... Yeah, yeah, Ana-chan, I know what I'm doing! I'll talk to the King!" Ryuichiro amended quickly, and the girl gave a curt nod, a look in her eyes that said, _'You're darn right you will.'_

"Good, Sir Ryuichiro." she said, before turning to Masamune, curtseying to him, "Welcome to our castle, Sir. I am Ana Kiyoshi, the Princess's assistant and tutor. I hope you shall end up staying." He was unsure if she was sarcastic or not.

"Oh - um, thank you, Madame. I hope I do as well." he said, bowing back to her, she at his response she stood, turning to head down a hallway when a voice stopped her.

"Ana-chan, are you in here?"

It came from the hallway opposite to the one she was about to walk down, and she hesitated, turning on her heel quickly to face that hallway.

"My Lady?" she asked, and a boy appeared at the end of the hallway, enthusiastically holding a leather bound book to his chest.

At the sight of this boy, Kaoru and Ryuichiro both bowed, and, after an awkward moment, Masamune did as well.

"Oh, Ana-chan, there you are!" said the boy, and Masamune allowed himself to glance up at the boy.

His skin was a shocking pale, almost sickly, appearing especially white against the dark green dress he wore, which was made of an expensive looking silk, beading stitched so detailed and lovingly at the collar that Masamune could only think it was something Kou had made. Settled atop a mess of chestnut colored hair was a modest tiara, the diamonds glinting in the Sun, though that appeared to be the only sort of gems in the boy's attire, no other trinkets of jewelry present on him. His eyes matched the emerald green of the Kingdom's flags, sparkling in a way that could not even rival the diamond's of his tiara when they met Ana.

"Ana-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off to far from you." he said, bowing in an apology, and Ana shook her head with a kind smile.

"No, it's fine, my Lady. I knew you were in the library, everything's alright."

The boy gave a nod before standing, the book once again held against his chest - he hesitated at the sight of the men bowing, and held out his hand to them; when Kaoru and Ryuichiro both rose, Masamune did too.

However, at the sight of Masamune, the boy started in the same way Ana had; a hand went up to his heart, and Ana gave worried steps forward, only to be stopped with another wave of the boy's hand.

"Ano - Ana-chan, who is this?" asked the boy, turning back to his tutor, and she hesitated.

"Oh - this, my Lady, is-"

Masamune interrupted the blonde, not remembering ever giving the girl his name, "Masamune Takano, my... Lady." he said, and Ana gave a look at the man's back before nodding.

"Yes, My Lady, Sir Masamune Takano. Sir Ryuichiro is planning for him to be joining our castle soon as a squire." she continued, and the boy nodded slowly, looking back at Masamune.

"... I see." he said after a moment, and there was a tense silence for a few seconds, before Ana broke it.

"Ano, Sir Masamune, this is the Princess of the Emerald Kingdom, Ritsu Onodera."

Masamune was unsure whether to be surprised or not that their Princess was male.

Masamune bowed once more, "Lovely to meet you, my Lady."

Ritsu held out his hand to the man, and he took it as a sign to stand up straight once more, so he did. "Yes, indeed. The same to you, Sir Masamune."

Green eyes looked into hazel ones, before looking away, back to his tutor. "Ana-chan - is this boy to be seen by my father?" he asked, and Ana hesitated, nodding her head.

"Ano - yes, My Lady. We were about to go see His Highness." she responded, and Ritsu nodded, lowering his book to his hip.

"I see. Ana-chan, if you would, see this man to the squire's quarters. I will put in a word to my father so none of you have too."

Ana hesitated, and Ryuichiro beamed at the Princess. "But - My Lady, your father should see all those to join his court..."

Ritsu shook his head, his tiara almost falling out of place, "No, Ana-chan, please, do not worry about it. The same as for you, Sir Kaoru, Sir Ryuichiro. I will talk to my father of this and all will be settled."

Ryuichiro cast Ana a look that clearly stated he'd won, and that the girl had lost. She hesitated once more, before nodding her head, "Yes, of course, My Lady. I'll see the boy to his quarters as soon as possible."

She slowly approached the boy, hand holding up her dress so as it wouldn't drag on the floor, "Come with me, Sir."

Masamune Takano was still nineteen and eleven months when he'd apparently become a squire.

**[ACT ONE - SCENE ONE:**

**END]**

* * *

**And, as I finish this, Chapter 13 of Phantom of Marukawa Publishing was published last night, and I should _still _be working on Chapter 4 of Nostalgia. Oops. And this won't be posted until after the last chapter of PoMP is, which will hopefully be tomorrow night! **

**So yeah. Was this absolute crap? I fell pretty okay about it. It's a pretty boring set chapter though... Much more will happen! :D I already have a lot of this planned out in my head, but I'm not sure how many Acts there will be, nor how many Scenes. I'm really excited for this, and I hope everybody else is, too! :3**

**Review, maybe? :3**

**I think I might play The Darkest Faerie again~ I hope it won't take four years to beat it again...**

**I MEAN WHAT I CAN FINISH IT IN A WEEK PFFT.**


	2. Act 1 - Masamune's Story - Scene 2

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter! :D**

**Summary (it's awful): **He was a common sight in the Kingdom of Emerald, until his memory was lost in a farming accident. Now, with his brother's leg broken, he's sent back to the town to deliver a package to the castle - though perhaps it could turn into something more then a task, after his run in with the Prince - or, is it Princess?

**Warnings: **There will be eventual sexual conduct, and I forgot to mention that there will be eventual mpreg too. Oops.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

The girl had walked down the stairs, barely waiting for Masamune to catch up with her and she turned sharply on her heel to walk down the right hallway. Masamune eventually fell into step behind her, the sword thumping against his back, though she paid the sound he thought was obnoxious no mind. Walking down the long, narrow hallway, he glanced up at paintings, hung aside the torches he found comforting - there were paintings of the land, and he could found no portraits, making him briefly wonder what the rest of the Onodera family looked like, though was only able to ponder for a moment before Ana suddenly stopped, causing him to as well.

"Here we are, Sir Masamune." she said, addressing the oak door beside her with her hand, "These are the squire's quarters, and across the hall is the knight's quarters." she used her other hand as she spoke to point to the door on the opposite wall, and this one was lined with gold, and was considerably much larger than the squires' door.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and she began speaking once more. "Very good, Sir Masamune. If you'd excuse me - I'll fetch Sir Yoshiyuki to tell him of a new quire." She curtsied, and when he didn't reply she blinked and glanced up at him expectantly.

He hesitated, and held out his hand to her; she stood, and he blinked hazel eyes, confused why she'd treat him as royalty - there was no way a squire could rank above the Princess's assistant, at least in his eyes. She nodded to him before she walked off past him, leaving him to open the door to the squires' quarters, only to find it empty - he supposed he should expect that. Well-kept beds were neatly placed around the room in rows of threes, nine beds total in the room, kept on the left side, while on the right was the armor of the squires'. Unsure what he was supposed to be doing exactly, he was about to head over to look at the armor when he heard the door open; a clank of metal was heard, and Masamune hesitantly turned, expecting a squire to be asking what they were doing in their quarters.

"Miss Ana was right, then. They started you off as a squire. Of course they wouldn't start you off as a page boy - you're too old for that, but a _squire... _I suppose some things cannot be helped."

The man was tall and broad, wearing chain-mail armor, the metal of the mesh making a metallic noise with every step the brunette took. Brown eyes looked over Masamune, as if assessing it were truly him to be standing there, before he bowed, the sword on his back shaking with his movements.

"Welcome to the castle, squire. I am Yoshiyuki Hatori, First Knight of Emerald."

Masamune hesitated, before he too bowed. "Nice to meet you, Sir. I am-"

"Masamune Takano." interrupted Yoshiyuki, standing; he held out a hand to Masamune, who stood straight as well, "Miss Ana informed me who you were, squire." he said, before moving his hand to the armor hung up on the right side of the wall, "How come you're not in your armor yet? Miss Ana must not of told you." he said simply, answering his own question for himself, "Get ready. I expect you be out in the courtyard in five minutes, squire."

Masamune gave a nod, bowing again to the First Knight, "Yes, Sir." he said, and Yoshiyuki gave a nod this time in response before leaving, chain-mail noting his departure out the door.

* * *

_"You're late, squire!"_

So perhaps it had taken him six minutes to figure out how to put on his armor and then find the courtyard, then another two minutes to report to the First Knight, who had been practicing against a fellow knight when he'd spotted the squire, and he'd yelled out, causing him to get distracted and lose whatever the two knights were doing, the other's sword hitting Yoshiyuki's armor.

The lithe brunette he'd been fighting against laughed, pulling the tip of his sword from the First Knight's armor and sheathing it. "Be nicer to the squire, Yoshiyuki!" he scolded in a cheerful tone, "Things like that make you lose."

Yoshiyuki gave an annoyed grunt at his fellow knight, sheathing his sword as well as before he turned to look at the squire who had walked up. "... I suppose since it's your first day, I'll let you off with a warning, though next time I'm afraid you'll have clog duty."

The brunette behind Yoshiyuki smiled, "And that's not something you want, squire." he said, before taking a few steps forward, holding his hand out for Masamune, "I'm Kanade Mino, Second Knight."

Masamune hesitated, excepting the man's hand and shaking, unsure why they didn't bow this time. He however did not have time to ponder this - Kanade pulled his hand back and took a step away, pulling his sword before Yoshiyuki had time to register anything.

Masamune's hand went to the hilt of his brother's sword almost by instinct, unsheathing it - the blades clashed, a vibration traveling down both their arms that almost made Masamune drop the sword. Masamune glanced at Kanade's sword, a silver color unlike the gold blade Masamune had, though aside that Kanade's seemed to be designed the same, that same rabbit on the hilt. Kanade smiled at that, a hand held behind his back nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just attacked one of the Kingdom's squires, and he lowered his blade as if done. Masamune however wasn't fooled, keeping his sword held up, and Kanade's blade came up to Masamune's exposed stomach, protected by his armor, aiming for that.

Masamune hesitated, lowering his sword though knew it was too late - his eyes closed, prepared to feel his armor shake, though his eyes opened at the sound of blades hitting, seeing Yoshiyuki standing in front of him, both hands clutching at the hilt of his sword to fight back Kanade. Yoshiyuki gave an annoyed sigh, pushing with his sword, eventually shoving Kanade back - the Second Knight stumbled back a few steps before he finally regained his balance.

"He was doing good by himself, Yoshiyuki." objected Kanade, sheathing his sword; Yoshiyuki gave a grunt, doing the same with his own blade.

As he did, Masamune saw it was the same silver, and he wondered what it was that made his brother special enough for a gold blade.

"You should of given him a warning, Kanade." said Yoshiyuki, though his voice made it sound as if he did not care either way.

Kanade shrugged, armor rattling with his movements, "He knew what he was doing. He seems fine."

Yoshiyuki gave a sigh, ignoring the knight's comment and turning back to the squire. "I was going to show you around the castle, though it seems we have no time for that - the Prince and Princess of Japun arrived while you were changing into your armor. I want you to see that the Princess of Japun has made it to his room safely, and help his assistant with their belongings. Don't worry of the Prince - he'll be here soon enough." ordered the First Knight, and Takano nodded, sheathing his sword as well - he was about to object to this, then remembered this is what squires were to do, and figured he should get used to it.

"Yes, Sir." agreed the squire, bowing quickly and stood without waiting for his order too, leaving the courtyard quickly, returning through what he hoped was the door he came from. Stepping down the hallway, he was able to tell it was by the paintings that hung, and continued on his way, the noise of the sword on his back irritating him still. Knowing there were no rooms down the opposite hallway besides the kitchen and the ballroom from Kaoru, he glanced up the stairs and began heading up them; the Sun was slowly making its way down the sky, the light from the windows now a orange color, something he had not seen in the courtyard from the treetops acting as a ceiling.

He glanced round the second floor, seeing plush looking furniture, though that appeared to be the only thing in this room - he figured the hallway the Princess had came from earlier led to the castle's library, while the one Ana was going to walk down led to their rooms; that made sense to him.

There were several doors on that floor, all leading to rooms that he figured would belong to guests. He walked up another flight of stairs; he'd thought he'd found the Princess's room - considering he figured the Princesses would be rooming next to each other - when he saw a door with a gold plaque labeling its holder, though it in stead said _'Healer.' _He was unsure what exactly this was implying - doctor? Why not just call it a doctor? - and that was the only thing interesting on that floor. One more flight, and he'd found the Princess's door; it was the only one on the floor, with two guards placed at the top of the stairs. They allowed him to past once hearing what his business was and making him state his name - he continued on his way, walking to the grand, white door on the left side of the hallway. Still he saw no portraits, which he found strange, though he figured the decorations of the castle was not his business, thinking more of the task at hand. He did not knock at the door, in stead just opening it - it wasn't until he was able to look inside that he remembered he was to be looking for the Princess of _Japun _and to help with her - or _his...? _- luggage.

At first, he could see nothing, then as he pushed the door open more he saw who he assumed to be the Princess of Japun standing by the quaint vanity in the room, white wood with green trimming - the Princess was a tiny boy, with a mess of black hair. His dress was a peach color, and, unlike the Emerald Princess, he wore jewelry, a chain around his neck with some pendent hanging from it Masamune could not make out from the doorway he stood at. Thin bracelets rattled with his movements as he pressed his hands to his hips, laughing at something - moving the door more and Masamune was able to see the object of the Princess's humor.

Ana stood behind her Lady, hands working with the laces of a familiar dress - looking closer, he saw it was one Kou had had Masamune deliver, the pink one he'd grown fond of. Ritsu's pale face had patches of pink across his cheeks - Masamune came to the conclusion that the Princess of Emerald looked much better like that.

"Ricchan, that dress looks so cute on you!"

Masamune hesitated, turning back to the Princess of Japun, who smiled bright at the brunette, who shook his head.

"I don't like this color." he objected, waving his hands in front of him, "I told Master Kou I didn't want anything like this."

The boy made a whining noise, "But why, Ricchan? All you own are dull dresses! You need something like this!"

Ana nodded from behind Ritsu, finally done with the laces, tightening them one last time before stepping away. "I agree with the Princess, my Lady. This one gives you color."

Another voice spoke up, one Masamune had not heard before, though he didn't need to open the door more to see them - they walked across the room from somewhere behind Ana and her Princess, going over to stand beside the Princess of Japun; the girl was a brunette, with wild chocolate hair and matching eyes, spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose.

"They are right, Ritsu. I think the pink suits you." she said, and once she stopped besides the boy, she nudged him with her elbow, "It isn't often that Shouta's right, Ritsu. That dress looks fine on you."

Shouta's cheeks puffed out, "We never asked for _your _opinion, Remi." he said, and she shrugged.

"But my opinion is _right. _I've taught you for eighteen years, I know what you're like!"

Shouta turned to the woman, tiny shoulders set, and Masamune could see his mouth open in the vanity mirror - though it shut as quickly as it had opened, turning on his heel to face the door.

"... _Is that_-"

Ritsu cut the boy off, stepping forward when he caught sight of the man at the door, "Ano - Shouta-san, this is Masamune Takano, a new squire of ours." said the boy quickly, holding his hands out to the other Princess to calm him down - Shouta's chocolate eyes turned to the brunette, a look in his eyes as if he were claiming the boy to be lying.

Masamune hesitated, before quickly bowing to them, "Ano - I'm sorry for butting in. Sir Yoshiyuki sent me to look for the Princess of Japun. He said they needed help carrying in their belongings."

Before any could reply, Remi stepped forward, holding her palm out to the boy - he stood at her permission, and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I'll help you with that." she said, walking out without a word placed to those left in the room; she waited for Masamune to too walk out before closing the door behind them, "Good evening to you, Sir Masamune. I am Remi Senbo, the Princess of Japun's assistant."

Masamune nodded to her in response - he began walking down the hall, and she caught his arm.

"Wrong way, young squire." she said, turning him around, "Upstairs leads to the King's and Queen's rooms, and, trust me, squire, you do not want to have to deal with those guards."

He hesitated and nodded, following after her, "Ahh, I see. I'm sorry - I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine, young squire. We all do it at some time." she said, taking hold of the stair's marble banister as she walked down the steps, holding up her dress with her other hand.

They fell into a silence, Masamune silently pondering of something. He supposed he could ask this woman - after all, she seemed to have no respect for her own Princess, so what could she do? Making sure the guards on the Princess' floor could no longer hear them, he opened his mouth.

"Excuse me, Miss? Can I ask you something?"

She replied without turning round to look at him, her steps elegant and careful down the stairs, "Yes, young squire?"

"Miss, how come they're called Princesses, in stead of Princes?"

The girl's steps stopped, and he hesitated behind her, before stopping as well. He worried briefly that he'd angered her, though she was smiled when she turned round on the step to look at him.

"You really don't remember anything, young squire."

Masamune blinked down at her, "Why does everyone keep saying that-"

"It's simple why they're Princesses. Come, squire. We'll talk about this while we head down to the carriage." she turned back round on the stone steps, motioning with her hand for Masamune to continue to follow her.

"See, squire, there's only one actual _girl_ Princess in the whole entire land." she began, holding up her dress once again, "My Lady and Princess Ritsu are actually going to see the Princess of Sapphire tomorrow - many Princes are attempting to marry the girl, and her parents are to look over the suitors. It's very important, squire - though I suppose not to My Lady and Princess Ritsu. They already have plenty of admirers in the other Kingdoms asking for their hand in marriage." she took a breath, "But I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Certain boys in this generation of the Royal Families are forced to become Princesses - if they aren't chosen by the Princess of Sapphire, they are going to have to find a Prince then, to continue on the family bloodline."

Masamune hesitated. _Continue the bloodline? But... _He chose to take this one thing at a time however, questioning of something else that he had noticed, "Sir Yoshiyuki said there was a Prince of Japun, however-"

"Oh, yes." said Remi, nodding her head, "If the King and Queen have brothers, the smaller of the children is to be the Princess - Shouta was unfortunately the smaller one, when it comes to him and his brother."

Masamune nodded, "You said they were to continue on the bloodline - what are they to do? Find a peasant girl? Wouldn't that ruin their bloodline, though?"

Remi chuckled, pausing on the stairs, waiting for Masamune to catch up with her, "Of course they aren't to find a peasant, squire. The Princesses are to pick a Prince as their husband, while the Princess carries a child."

At that, Masamune almost tripped down the stairs, regaining his balance by gripping hold of the banister. "They - _what_? But - they're-"

She chuckled again, shaking her head, "I understand you don't remember, young squire, but I would of figured you'd known this - everyone in the land does. Ahh, but I suppose Takafumi would make sure you wouldn't hear of any of this, hmm? Yes, that must be it."

Once he'd been caught up with her, she began walking again, hitting the bottom of the stairs and beginning to head down the hallway with the door labeled _'Healer,' _still talking, "There is a witch in the forest, in-between Japun and Emerald. She deals with that, not just for my Lady and Princess Ritsu - for all the Princesses."

Masamune nodded, and the woman opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, before closing it, and they walked in silence until they reached the bridge, already lowered by the guards.

Remi hesitated, glancing around, "Where is he? I told him to wait here - _Ugh! _He always does this! _Zen!"_

Masamune cringed as her voice echoed off the stone walls - she gave an annoyed sigh before turning, walking down the hall to the Knight's quarters, Masamune unsure what else to do besides follow her. She walked out into the courtyard, letting the door swing shut behind her, almost whacking Masamune in his face - he barely dodged it, pushing the door open and struggling to keep up with her as she walked down the stone walkway, still calling.

_"Zen! Zen! When I find you, I swear-"_

The sound of swords clashing made her stop dead in her tracks - she turned, following the noise, until she found the Second Knight and a brunette boy with curly hair, Yoshiyuki watching them fight with an annoyed look.

_"Zen!"_

The boy with curly hair froze, turning towards the girl, _"Remi-" _he said, and at that moment Kanade's sword came in contact with the chain-mail armor he wore, the emblem of Emerald on the front, showing he'd borrowed this.

_"I told you not to bother the knights!"_

Zen's eyes went wide, "Remi, I swear I'm not bothering them-"

"That's not what it looks like to me!" snapped the girl, interrupting who Masamune could only assume to be the Prince of Japun, "I agreed to bring you with us so you could help me with your brother, not so you could practice with the knights! You could of easily done that at home!"

"But, Remi-"

"I've heard enough out of you! Put your sword _back in the carriage _and take off that armor!"

Zen's face fell, while both Kanade and Yoshiyuki bowed behind him.

"We are sorry, Miss Remi." said Yoshiyuki, apologizing for the both of them, "We did not know of the Prince's orders."

Remi held out her hand to them, and they stood, "It's fine, it's not your fault, boys. However - _you! _Don't think you're off the hook just yet! You still have not put that sword away!"

"Sheesh, I'm on my way, Remi!"

_"What was that?!"_

Zen flinched, tensing up, "I - I said I'll head to the carriage right away, Miss Remi!"

She nodded, watching him walk off, before following him, _"Yes you will!" _she snapped, Masamune still tailing after her.

However, when they were at the bridge once more, another carriage was beside Japun's - and it was one Masamune recognized all too much.

Takafumi was standing beside that horse he called a demon, hands clenched until they'd turned while at his sides. The two Princesses were standing there, and they had insisted to the guards that this man was indeed no harm, Ana eventually making the guards step inside for a few moments. Following after Masamune was Yoshiyuki and Kanade - he could only think they must of been alerted by the spooked guards.

Yoshiyuki stepped in front of his Princess, "Sir Takafumi - what are you doing here?"

The older brother was shaking from anger, blue eyes ablaze, "You know why I'm here, Yoshiyuki." he snapped, and Kanade stepped in front of the other Princess, as if they were protecting them from the man's voice.

Yoshiyuki gave a nod, "Yes, I figured that was why." he said, and it was then that Masamune stepped forward at the sight of his brother.

"Masamune." snapped Takafumi, eyes turning towards his younger brother, "Get in the carriage. _Now._"

Masamune hesitated, and the word that flew from his mouth was short, snappy; _"No."_

Takafumi hesitated - it was always Kou to rebel, never Masamune. _"What? _Masamune, I told you to get in the carriage-"

"And I said _no._"

At that, Takafumi's eyes held such a mixture of betrayal, terror, and rage that Masamune almost backed down.

Someone called out from inside the carriage, "Seriously, Takafumi! Just leave the poor boy alone - he'll be okay!"

Takafumi wheeled round, facing the carriage, _"Be quiet, Kou! You've already gotten him into this mess!"_

They could basically hear the youngest brother rolling his eyes, and he hauled himself out the carriage's door, a crutch helping him stand. Takafumi's glare did not falter, however, watching the youngest brother limp forward.

"It's okay, Takafumi, really. He'll be fine." insisted Kou, hobbling past the oldest brother and onto the bridge - Ana hesitated, stepping forward and helping the boy walk. At that, Ritsu hesitated, stepping forward, past his First and Second Knight.

"Ano - Sir Takafumi, you too are allowed in the castle-"

The man gave a hasty shake of his head - he grabbed hold of Aiko-chan's reigns, beginning to pull the horse along, towards the road that held his tavern. "I don't _want _to be allowed in _there._" he hissed, and the Princess hesitated, tensing before he fell back behind Yoshiyuki - Shouta gripped at Ritsu's hand, muttering, "Come on, Ricchan. We have to get Master Kou to Chiaki."

Ritsu slowly nodded, following after his assistant into the castle - the guards were called back out and the bridge raised as Yoshiyuki went to go fetch whoever this _Chiaki _was - Masamune was unsure why they had to get this boy for his younger brother, though he did not object.

Kou stood beside Ana, at the foot of the stairs, smiling at Masamune, "Don't worry about Takafumi, Masamune. He'll get over it soon enough, he's just a little worried."

Masamune nodded, insisting he wasn't worried - Kanade was called away by another guard just as Yoshiyuki returned, a young looking boy with black hair and blue eyes following him down the stairs.

"Master Kou!" cried the boy, stopping beside the youngest brother, who smiled down at him.

"Hey, Chiaki." he greeted, though Chiaki did not seem to be in the mood for pleasantries, pointing a finger at the crutch Kou was using.

"Your _leg_-"

Kou laughed, nodding his head, "I know, I know, Chiaki. Aiko-chan got scared and threw me off her back - but that's not the point. I was hoping you could do something about it?"

Chiaki's lips pursed, though he gave a nod, followed by a grin, "Yes - of course I can, Master Kou. Come on, let's sit you down in the Knight's quarters - I'll work on you there."

Masamune came to the realization that this boy must be the so-called _Healer._

"Alright, Chiaki."

The two began walking down the hallway - Shouta hesitated, pulling away from Ritsu, "Remi - I'm going to go with them, alright?" he said, and his assistant smiled, giving a quick nod.

"I figured you would, Shouta. Come find me when Chiaki's done."

Shouta gave a nod as he caught up with the two down the hallway - his position was replaced by Kanade's, who leaned forward to mutter with Yoshiyuki.

Yoshiyuki gave a nod, before glancing down at Masamune, "Squire - do you think you are ready for your first mission?" he asked, and the boy hesitated.

"Gaiku is having some issues - His Highness wants some of the Knights to go and check it out." explained Kanade, picking up for the First Knight, "He said we could take along a squire - we might as well see how good you are."

Ritsu hesitated at this, and the two assistants on either side of him caught sight of this with a smile, Remi not yet noticing that Zen had disappeared again.

Masamune hesitated, and he was unsure what led him to saying, "_I'm ready." _- the sudden need to show Takafumi he could take care of himself, or the fact that Kou believed in him.

**[ACT ONE - SCENE TWO:**

**END]**

* * *

**Doonnnneeee! :D**

**MASAMUNE'S SO OOC.**

**TAKAFUMI'S SO OOC.**

**RITSU'S SO OOC.**

**EVERYBODY'S SO OOC.**

**I'M SORRY.**

**I bet you thought Hiyori was the Princess of Japun! Nooopppeee! I just really wanted Kisa to be a Princess and I didn't know what to do. So this is what happened.**

**cookiethug: I didn't think it was a useless review! :D I'm glad you like it. :3**

**Primordium: Thanks~! Of course Yoko's a mama bear, it's so cute! :D**

**ALSO; even though the act will still be Masamune's Story, I plan for some Scenes to look at different characters too - next Scene will probably be a mix of Takano and Yokozawa, though I'm not sure yet!**

* * *

After seeing the Princess had been following after them, Chiaki had left Kou in the care of Shouta for a few moments while he went upstairs to fetch whatever it was he needed - Kou sat at the foot of one bed, crutch held in the corner of his elbow, smiling up at the tiny noirette.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked, and Shouta simply rolled his eyes in response, a blush dusting his cheeks - him, a Princess, worried for this _peasant!? Never!_

"Shut up, stupid."


	3. Act 1 - Masamune's Story - Scene 3

**I'M HAVING A PANIC ATTACK. School starts tomorrow and I have to get out this chapter and the next chapter for my Free! fic and just I don't understand how people do this and when school actually starts it's going to be even worse arrghhhh.**

**Summary (it's awful): **He was a common sight in the Kingdom of Emerald, until his memory was lost in a farming accident. Now, with his brother's leg broken, he's sent back to the town to deliver a package to the castle - though perhaps it could turn into something more then a task, after his run in with the Prince - or, is it Princess?

**Warnings: **There will be eventual sexual conduct, as well as eventual mpreg.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Tying up Aiko-chan to her post out behind the tavern, he muttered under his breath for the little demon to behave herself before trudging through the back door and into his bar - he was immediately greeted with the smell of a brewery, husky voices calling out to each other from across tables, and he wished briefly that he would of stayed home, that he would of just let Masamune do whatever he wanted, no matter how stupid it was.

He waved a unenthusiastic hello to the bartender, watching waitresses weave their way in-between men. In the back corner, he noticed an especially loud crowd, surrounding a back table, fists moving wildly in the air, though at the moment he decided to pay them no mind - someone would alert him if they needed to be escorted out. He walked his way behind the counter, leaning against the top as the bartender moved along with his job - Takafumi was sure he wasn't actually going to work today, though he had figured he needed a way to distract himself while waiting for Kou; there was no actual way he was going to leave his youngest brother in the Kingdom.

The crowd in the back suddenly grew louder - he saw someone shoot up, arms held above his head, standing taller then the rest of them, and Takafumi hesitated - was he _standing _on the _table?_

Takafumi tensed, shaking his head to himself as he left the counter, _I'm not dealing with this today, _he told himself, heading to the group of men in the back - seeing him, their yells faded, and they parted to allow Takafumi back to the table.

_No, _he wasn't _standing on the table _- he was just exceptionally tall.

"Oh - Yoko!"

Takafumi hesitated at the nickname, glancing up at the brunette man standing in front of him - his blue eyes moved from the man to the one slouched at the table, and could only figure some sort of contest had taken place.

"What are you doing here, _Prince?" _Takafumi hissed out his title, shoulders squaring as he turned back to Zen, who hesitated.

"I came to see if you were alright - when I first showed up, you were still out back, so I was waiting."

Takafumi felt his face heat, "Of course I'm _alright_!" he snapped, hands clenching into fists at his sides, "It's my brothers who aren't _alright_!"

Zen hesitated at that, opening his mouth, though was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut.

_"Zen - I knew you were in here!" _Remi pushed past the crowd until she stood beside Takafumi, glaring at her Prince, _"We don't have time for this - you need to go back to the castle! The Knights are riding out for Gaiku!"_

Takafumi hesitated at that, going pale - the Knights were - but - He panicked, before turning on his heel for the door. _But Masamune's a squire... He won't be going with them..._

He threw open the door, heading down the road as he heard hooves pounding on stone - he saw horses heading out town square, Yoshiyuki and Kanade at the lead of the knights, Masamune riding out behind the First and Second Knight.

* * *

An hour prior to this, Kou had been still been in the Knights' quarters with Shouta when they had filed in - Yoshiyuki bowed to the man seated on the bed, the eyes of the Princess and of the peasant going to the First Knight.

Both Shouta and Kou held out their hand to Yoshiyuki in sync - knuckles bumped, and Shouta flushed, yanking his hand back quickly as the knight stood, Kou chuckling.

"Master Kou," began Yoshiyuki, and though he stood his head was bowed respectfully to the younger boy, "His Highness is sending several knights out to the village of Gaiku to check up on the village. He is allowing us to take a squire - I thought I should tell you that we have chosen Sir Masamune to be the squire."

Kou hesitated and then nodded his head, smiling at the First Knight, "Ahh - is he? That's good. That will be a good way to start him off."

Yoshiyuki nodded, "Yes, Sire, we thought so too." agreed the man, "If you'd excuse me, Master Kou - We need to get ready. Is your leg fixed, Sire?"

Kou gave a nod, chuckling, "Yeah - Chiaki got it fixed up. He told me to wait a few minutes, but - I guess I can walk now. What do you think, M'lady?"

Shouta hesitated, glancing back at the boy, cheeks puffing out slightly from the name, "Hmm? - Yes, I suppose you've waited long enough." he replied, and Kou nodded, pushing himself off the bed.

"Yes, I'll be alright. I guess I should get out of your hair now, hmm? Let you guys get ready." the brunette stumbled at first - Yoshiyuki hesitated and stepped forward, though Shouta caught the boy.

Yoshiyuki quickly bowed his head once again, "You know you're welcome in the castle anytime, Master Kou."

Kou chuckled, nodding, "Of course. Thank you, Yoshiyuki. Good luck in Gaiku." he said - Yoshiyuki bowed once more.

"Thank you, Master Kou." he said, and both Shouta's and Kou's hand went out again, their fingers touching. Shouta pulled his hand away with an aggravated breath, before turning and walking out the knights' quarters. Kou limped after him, leaning against the Princess for support.

_This is improper, _thought Shouta as they walked down the halls, the peasant boy still leaning against the Princess's shoulder. All around him, he heard the sounds of armor being thrown on, cheers being yelled out, swords being placed in their sheaths. He'd always loved the sound of an oncoming mission or battle - perhaps it was because he was only allowed the luxury of this for a short time as a child, he wasn't sure. _But when have I cared for being proper before? Hah..._

A familiar sound of heels clicking down the hall interrupted the sounds of the knights - it was customary for squires to dress the knights in their armor as well as the horses, though Shouta had learned that Emerald was much kinder to their squires then Japun (though much stricter - they were probably readying the horses, Shouta settled with). He glanced over his shoulder as he saw the door to the courtyard close behind his assistant, the woman rushing down the hall to her Princess.

"Have you seen your brother?" she asked, catching up with the two - she curtsied only for a second, not even allowing them to outstretch their hands to her before she stood straight once more, "I've looked everywhere for that boy!"

Shouta shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him. We were just in the Knights' Quarters - he's not in there." said the boy, and she gave a curt nod before picking up her pace, walking ahead of them and towards the bridge, which was already down in preparation for the knights.

"Hey, M'lady?"

Shouta hesitated, glancing up at the boy that was leaning against his shoulder, "Yes, Master Kou?" he asked, his voice somewhat annoyed.

"Can we head back to the Squires' Quarters? I want to see Masamune before he heads off."

Shouta hesitated, giving an aggravated sigh, "Why didn't you say something when we left the knights'?" he asked, turning around, the boy's weight shifting to his other shoulder.

"I don't know."

Shouta sighed once again, walking back to the squires' room - Masamune was the only one found in the room, and Shouta figured himself right in thinking the other squires were preparing the horses.

"Masamune! Are you ready to head to Gaiku?" asked Kou, pulling away from Shouta's shoulder, limping over to his brother - the boy hesitated, glancing up from the armor on the wall to the brunette.

"What, Kou? Oh..." Masamune shrugged, sheathing the sword, "I guess, I don't really know what to expect-"

Kou's hands clapped together, beaming at his brother, "Oh - is that all? Don't be worried about that, Masamune. You'll go to the courtyard, where they keep the horses, and you'll probably be able to pick a horse, if there's time. Make sure you chose a good one, alright? They'll be with you for a long time." Kou smiled, though limped over to a squire's bed as he spoke, sitting down at the foot of it, "Then you'll ride out with the knights, around the castle and across the bridge to Gaiku. Do you know where that is?"

Before the boy could continue, Shouta cut him off while he was taking a breath, "You came from their farm, correct, Masamune?" he asked, and at the boy's nod the Princess continued, "You're going to take a road that leads off from the one you came here on, until you reach the Plains. From there-"

"From there-" interrupted Kou, and Masamune was sure that he wasn't supposed to cut off royalty, "-you're going to go to the mountains. Gaiku's a little village on a cliff-"

"The road to the mountains is right before the forest where the Witch Saeki lives. If you reach the woods to Japun you've gone to far - but I'm sure Yoshiyuki knows where you going." Shouta chuckled, covering his mouth in a polite little way resembling royalty.

Kou nodded, "But it'd be nice if you knew where to go, wouldn't it, Masamune?"

The squire however wasn't able to reply - the door opened, and Kanade called out for him, "Come on, squire, let's go!"

Masamune hesitated, nodding his head - he waved a goodbye to his brother and the Princess before following after the Second Knight, who was already making his way out the courtyard door.

"I volunteered to help you pick a horse while everybody else is still getting ready. Walk faster! We don't have that long."

Masamune nodded, picking up the pace slightly - Kanade pushed open the door to the stables, not bothering to hold it open for the squire. Horses neighed at the sight of the Second Knight, already dressed in their armor as well, the crest of Emerald on their foreheads.

Kanade's hand went along the snout of a certain black stallion, the bottom of its long legs white, "This is Daiki-san, my horse. And over there," Kanade's thumb pointed over his shoulder, to a certain great, sandy colored mare kept away from the other horses, "is Katrina-chan, Yoshiyuki's horse. I wouldn't go near her. She's an awful thing. Bites a lot." As if Katrina-chan could understand, the horse gave a neigh, her armor shaking, a different metal then the rest of the horses - a gold color, setting her apart as the First Knight's steed.

"The horses that aren't wearing armor are available - you're going to have to prepare your own horse, squire." said the Second Knight, allowing the boy to walk around the stables, staying put beside Daiki-san.

There was another mare who reminded him of Katrina-san in personality, though was a white color like Aiko-chan - he assumed he didn't want one that would bite, that it would be better if the horse was already well-behaved.

"Hey, squire."

Masamune hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at the Second Knight, "Ano - yes, Sir?"

"Come here." The Knight began walking back in the stables, and, after a hesitant moment Masamune followed after, "There's a certain horse - he thinks he's tough, but he's terrified of a lot of things. He just needs some good training, I'd assume, but no one's had time for it yet." Kanade stopped, pointing his hand towards a chestnut colored stallion, as large as Katrina-chan. When it turned its face to the knights, he saw a white diamond on its forehead, where the crest of Emerald would be if wearing its armor. "His names Kenshi-san. Hey, little monster." Masamune hesitated at that, reminded briefly of Takafumi before pushing that to the back of his mind, "Come here. Don't turn away from me!"

The horse neighed, looking as if it would buck up if not for the stable it was confined too. "Look - Squire, when you pick a horse, put its armor on and meet me outside. The other knights will come in here for their horses soon."

Kanade turned way, heading back over to Daiki-san - the horse walked out to its owner calmly and elegantly, white legs striding across the floorboards. Kanade hauled himself up atop the horse, who huffed in reply to the familiar knight on his back.

"Haha, let's go, Daiki-san! _Hyah!" _he took hold of the horse's reigns, and the stallion neighed in response, trotting out of the stables. Masamune hesitated, glancing back to Kenshi-san, and gave a sigh. He didn't have too long to chose, now, he supposed.

By the time the First Knight joined him in the stables, Masamune had already dressed the horse in its armor - the stallion had stayed calm throughout it all, dark black eyes following the squire's movements.

"You've readied your horse?" asked Yoshiyuki as he took the reigns to Katrina-chan and led her out of her personal stable - the horse's sandy head was held proudly in the air, and Masamune figured she bit anyone besides her knight.

"Ano - yes, Sir." said Masamune, climbing onto Kenshi-san's back - Yoshiyuki did the same, swinging his leg around and pulling himself atop the monstrous horse.

"Then come on, squire. We'll get you in line before we head out." said Yoshiyuki - all he had to do was give a flick of Katrina-chan's reigns, and the mare began walking out, Kenshi-san at her heels.

Daiki-san and Kanade were there, the flag of Emerald waving from the black stallion. Katrina-chan gave a neigh at that, and Yoshiyuki sighed.

"She's supposed to have the flag." objected Yoshiyuki, though he seemed to be saying so only to defend his horse.

Kanade shrugged, "All she does is complain when she wears it. I thought it'd look good on Daiki-san, and it does."

Yoshiyuki sighed, though did not object, walking Katrina-chan to the front of what Masamune assumed would be a line. Daiki-san trotted out next to the mare, Yoshiyuki glancing back at Masamune.

"You'll be up in the line with us." said Kanade, and Yoshiyuki nodded, continuing for the Second Knight, "So we can see how you'll be."

Masamune nodded, flicking Kenshi-san's hold - walking the horse in-between the other two as the other knights filed out, putting their horses into position.

As they rode out into town square, Masamune caught sight of Takafumi watching them, and _almost _forced Kenshi-san to turn back round.

**[ACT ONE - SCENE THREE:**

**END]**

* * *

**It's so short compared to the last chapters. Sorry!**

**So, yeah! As I said, I go back to school tomorrow - I'm going to try to get a chapter out a week when school starts!**

**Primordium: You were right, he did go to follow Yoko xD **

* * *

At the sound of hooves pounding out in the courtyard, Ritsu had hesitated - had he missed them? He had panicked, heading across the room to his windows, pulling away the velvet curtain. He cursed out loud, not something he did often, being the Princess he was, and closed the curtains quickly - he wasn't able to see them, not out of the stained glass of Emerald's crest his window was. He ran out his room, holding up his dress so as not to trip - he said a quick hello to the guards as he did every time he passed them, hurrying along, down flights of stairs and across the second floor, into the library. He was panting by then - the large, stained glass window in here made him grimace, that rabbit of his Kingdom seemingly teasing him as he ran over to another window, pushing aside curtains once again to gaze out.

He smiled down at his Kingdom as he watched his Knights ride out through the town and into the outside land.


	4. Act 1 - Masamune's Story - Scene 4

**Sorry this took so long! D:**

**Summary (it's awful): **He was a common sight in the Kingdom of Emerald, until his memory was lost in a farming accident. Now, with his brother's leg broken, he's sent back to the town to deliver a package to the castle - though perhaps it could turn into something more then a task, after his run in with the Prince - or, is it Princess?

**Warnings: **There will be eventual sexual conduct, as well as eventual mpreg.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Gaiku was a village in the mountains, settled in a valley of rock, cliffs leading further up the mountain. The Knights of Emerald pounded across the sturdy bridge leading to the valley that held the village - Kenshi-san had at first bucked up at the sight of the bridge, as if appalled at the idea of so much weight being put on its wood, neighing wildly and motioning with his head to what was below the bridge, the bottom of the pit unable to even be seen. Katrina-chan walked elegantly across the bridge, Daiki-san and Kanade already waiting for them on the other side - Yoshiyuki glanced back when he noticed none of his knights were following him.

"Squire!" he snapped, "What are you doing?! Get control of your horse!"

Masamune hesitated, before nodding, gripping hold of Kenshi-san's reigns and guiding him across the bridge with a snap of, _'Hyah!' _in the horse's brown ears. The rest of the Knights followed after him with snickers and murmurs, and continued like this as their horses walked their way into Gaiku.

The first thing Masamune noticed was the overwhelming smell of smoke, which seemed to spread in a wild way unlike the torches contained in Emerald.

Katrina-chan neighed, flicking her ears, and Yoshiyuki nodded. With a flick of his wrist, his horse sped off towards the smoke that was slowly turning the sky black. Daiki-san followed suit without an order from his knight, hooves hitting against the stone, resounding around the valley. The others followed the First and Second Knight hesitantly after a few tense seconds spent glancing around, and as they finally caught up with the two, they saw flames rising from the houses of the village.

As they arrived, Yoshiyuki looked back at them, calling out orders, "Second Class Knights - Go-"

A snap of a string was heard, and not a second later an arrow bounced off Katrina-chan's armor - the horse neighed, though seemed more upset her armor was scratched then concerned about her or her Knight's well-being.

Kanade pointed with his hand up to a cliff, one hand still tight on Daiki-san's reigns, "Yoshiyuki - up there."

Eyes traveled up to the cliff the Second Knight was pointing at - a centaur stood, bowstring pulled back, another arrow sent flying, though this time to Daiki-san. The horse bucked up as it landed at its hooves, Kanade settling the horse with one hand placed to its broad neck. Yoshiyuki watched the scene before placing a hand on the hilt of his sword - at the sight of this, the creature upon the cliff relented, eyes still glaring down at the knights before it backed away, disappearing and out of sight, calling to others.

Yoshiyuki's hand returned to his horse's reigns, turning Katrina-chan around to face his mumbling knights.

_"I thought the centaurs were friends with Gaiku...?"_

_"Gaiku probably didn't pay them - you know how they are."_

_"But, still..."_

"Enough!" snapped Yoshiyuki, and Katrina-chan smacked her hooves down on the stone to emphasize her knight's words, "Third Class Knights - you shall stay in the village! Look around for the villagers and the mayor, and put out what's left of the flames!" he called out, and the Third Class Knights, evident on their different armor crests, turned their horses away from the group, "Second Class Knights - you will follow us up the mountain in search of the other centaurs!" Second Class Knights whooped, and Daiki-san bucked up at the cheer from Kanade, the Second Knight leading away the rest, Yoshiyuki left with Masamune.

"And you, squire - you'll be coming with us, as well."

* * *

The hands of the Princess' assistants worked with their Ladies dresses, expertise movements undoing the laces of their corsets. Tiaras were resting atop the Princess of Emerald's vanity, Ritsu's a modest collection of glittering emeralds the same fantastic color of his eyes, while Shouta's was much flashier, rubies catching any light and drawing attention.

"My Ladies, are you nervous to meet with the Princess of Sapphire?" asked Ana as she carefully undid each lacing, gently pulling.

Shouta was the first to answer, "Mmm... Not really." he said with barely a moment's thought, "She seems nice from everything I've heard about her."

Remi shrugged her shoulders as she undid his last lace, beginning to slowly remove it over his head, paniers making a rushing noise as they scratched against underskirts. "I agree." said the assistant as the dress came over the Princess of Japun's head - she carefully held it in her arms, walking across the room to hang it up in Ritsu's wardrobe, "I have yet to hear anything bad about Princess An."

Ana followed after the other assistant, Ritsu's dress in her arms as well, and the two hung the dresses up, leaving the two Princesses to stand in their dresses frames and underskirts. "She seems like a nice young lady," said Ana as she headed back, Remi straightening out the dresses before walking back to her Princess as well.

Remi began to pull Shouta's frame off as Ritsu finally spoke up.

"... I'm worried." he said quietly, and they all hesitated, glancing to the brunette. It was rare he ever spoke up on the duties of a Princess, always taking his responsibilities with a quiet shame in respect to his mother and father, and therefore when he did voice his opinion on the selection of a suitor for Princess An, all in the room lend an ear.

"... Worried?" repeated Ana, hands resting on the frame of his dress as Remi fully removed Shouta's, eyes still intent on the Princess.

Ritsu nodded, "Something about this just feels off." he gave a shrug, "And what about the knights? They left earlier, and took Sir Masamune with them."

Shouta blinked brown eyes, his gaze looking down at the extravagant green rug of Ritsu's room. "... I figured you were worried about the squire." he sighed, brushing away Remi's hands when she attempted to remove his underskirts as well, taking a seat at the foot of the Princess of Emerald's bed, "I'm just the squire will be fine, Ricchan. Master Kou thinks he'll do fine-"

"And what of Sir Takafumi?" asked Ritsu as Ana took off his frame - he took a seat beside the other Princess, green eyes turning to Shouta, "What if something happens again... I'll be blamed again..."

Shouta hesitated, clucking his tongue as he grabbed hold of Ritsu's hands, "It wasn't your fault to begin with, Ricchan!" objected the Princess, and Ritsu hesitated in response of the older boy's actions, "Don't listen to Takafumi, please, Ricchan."

The brunette boy shook his head, pulling his hand away and clasping them together in his lap, "Still... I don't think it was a good idea for them to take Sir Masamune... I should of told Father to make sure the knights wouldn't take him..."

Shouta shook his head as well, reaching for Ritsu's hands again, "Come on, Ricchan, I'm sure he'll be just fine. He has Yoshiyuki and Kanade with him, not to mention the other knights. Don't worry so much, you'll get bags under your eyes."

Ritsu hesitated, allowing one of his hands to be taken while the other touched below his eye, before shaking his head, "Ano - you're right, Shouta-san. Sir Masamune will be just fine with the other knights."

The two assistants hesitated, before smiling at their Princesses, a knock being heard before someone spoke.

"Miss Remi, Miss Ana, the carriage has been prepared for the Princesses now."

Remi hesitated, "Oh - tell them we shall be ready in a few moments, Sir."

"Of course, Miss," responded the guard, before his footsteps faded. The two assistants stood their Princesses back up, removing their underskirts and helping them into trousers.

Shouta chuckled at that, "It's been awhile since I've worn pants." he said as Remi worked, and Ritsu hesitated, blinking down at his assistant as he spoke.

"I never have."

Shouta laughed at the Princess, shrugging his shoulders, "You never had the choice to be a Prince." said the boy simply, and Remi tugged at the waistband of his trousers as she was finished as a warning, helping him into his undershirt.

Ana, seeing the look Remi gave her Princess, gave an attempt to change the subject. "It looks like it's going to snow soon, don't you think, my Ladies?"

Shouta allowed the subject to be changed with no objections, "Really? Awh, I hope so! That means it's almost Christmas!"

Remi nodded her head, beginning to button up her Princess's shirt, made of a white silk, "In a month," she mused, and Shouta beamed.

"Good! The Christmas party Emerald throws is always the best!"

Remi smiled as she finished with his shirt, fishing for the chain of his necklace. Finding it, she pulled it out, letting the heavy silver band fall against his chest without replying.

Ritsu smiled as well, though stayed quiet throughout the conversation, Ana buttoning up his own shirt as he watched Remi fit Shouta's tiara atop his head, brushing his bangs back from his face. Ana retrieved her Princess's tiara as well, adjusting it on his chestnut hair and smiling at him.

"Ready, my Lady?" she asked, and he smiled down at her, nodding his head.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Ana-chan."

She chuckled at that, fixing the collar of his shirt before she linked her arms with his, beginning to guide her Princess out his room and down the stairs, everything they needed for their journey to the Sapphire Kingdom already in the carriage, taken care of by the squires. Remi and Shouta followed after the two, Ritsu saying a goodbye to the guards as they continued on their way. At the door to the castle stood Kou, leaning against a stone pillar for support, and he flashed the Princesses a blinding smile as they past.

"Good luck, Princesses." he said to them, bowing. Shouta sputtered before looking away quickly, acting as if he'd never even seen the boy to begin with - Ritsu however said a word of thanks, Remi and Ana holding their hands out to the boy for him to stand.

"You're welcome, my Princess." said Kou, smiling once again, "Have a safe journey - and my Lady, do not fret so much."

At the hesitant look Ritsu threw the boy's way, Kou continued, hazel eyes kind.

"Takafumi is just bitter at old things, you know how he is. I'm sure he'll see he's wrong in a few days time, my Lady. And as for Masamune - he'll be fine, I promise, my Princess. Yoshiyuki and Kanade will make sure of that."

Ritsu blinked, before giving a quick nod - his hands moved to the side, one knee slowly bending as if he were curtseying - he flushed however at that, quickly fixing himself and bowing to the taller man, who laughed at the Princess and held out a hand.

"Don't bow to me, my Lady. I was never above you, and I definitely am not now." he said as Ritsu slowly stood, pale cheeks still a pink color.

"You know you are forever allowed in the castle, Master Kou." said the boy quickly, and Kou smiled again, shaking his head.

"You don't have to be so kind to me, Princess."

"You are correct, I don't. But it's only right to be to someone who is so loyal to the Royal Family." amended Ritsu.

Kou chuckled, a noise that echoed off the stone walls, "Please, Princess - don't speak so formally when it's only me around." said the boy, and Ritsu bit his lip, nodding his head before he bowed again.

"I am sorry, Master Kou. Thank you for everything you've done."

Kou hesitated at that, before holding out a hand again, smiling at the boy who stood, "What did I just say, Princess?" he teased, and Ritsu flushed in response, "Princesses, I'm sorry, I'm keeping you, aren't I? Please, excuse me. Good luck with the Princess of Sapphire."

Kou bowed once again, all of them reaching out a hand - Shouta's was a bit slower than the rests', almost in a reluctant style, though none noticed it.

"Thank you, Master Kou," said Shouta as the Princess of Emerald walked away, being escorted by Ana - Remi stood at the bridge, waiting for her own Princess, "for being so nice to Ricchan. He's worried for your brother."

Kou nodded, "Yes, I figured. Princess - shouldn't you be leaving, as well?"

Shouta hesitated, a hand going up to the ring on his necklace, playing with the expensive looking piece of jewelry, ruby catching the light of the torches just as his tiara did. "I wanted to thank you for reassuring Ricchan."

Though that was all the boy said - he did not allow Kou to respond, rushing off to his assistant, clasping hands with her as he led her to the carriage.

**[ACT ONE - SCENE FOUR:**

**END]**

* * *

**I did not mean for this to be so short or awful! Sorry!**

**The next chapter will be better. I hope.**

**Primordium: Erotica's one of my favorite pairings, so I try to them as cute as I can~!**

**nekocandy4life: I'm not really sure when that'll be explained - probably not till Act 2, I don't know... XD Glad you like it! :3**

* * *

Shouta's cheekbones still held a pigment of pink in them as he walked with his assistant across the bridge, ring clutched in the hand that didn't hold Remi's.

She blinked up at him, adjusting her glasses as she was pulled along. "... Shouta, are you alright? You're really red-"

_"Shut up!"_


	5. Act 1 - Masamune's Story - Scene 5

**Sorry this took so long, I've just had a lot going on, between band and getting ready for Homecoming! Anyway, this Wednesday I have rehearsal, Friday's the Pep Rally and the game, and then Saturday's Homecoming, so this'll probably be the only new chapter for UKC this week!**

**Warnings: **There will be eventual sexual conduct, as well as eventual mpreg.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

The noises of horses' hooves clapping against the stone was comforting to Masamune, he'd learned, as they rode up the mountain, Katrina-chan and Daiki-san as the lead. The flag of Emerald trailed proudly from Kanade's horse, and perhaps that was why he was the one targeted the most by the arrows that whizzed past his head.

There were little bridges connecting the paths of the mountain, and, when Masamune looked down, he caught sight of a gushing river - he thought to himself that perhaps, at the base of the mountain, where he could not see the bottom, that the lake this river led to might be.

_"Squire, you daydream too much!" _yelled Yoshiyuki over all the knights, voice echoing off the stone that surrounded them, and, in reply, Kenshi-san neighed, and Masamune was unsure if his horse was agreeing with the First Knight or standing up for the squire.

As the air got thinner, the conversations between the knights slowly dimmed, and even the horses seemed to take note of the change in the atmosphere, hooves hitting the stone softer and softer until all the Second Class Knights had stopped, First Knights and Squire in the front.

Yoshiyuki's eyes glanced around for a moment, Kanade speaking, "Have you seen any centaurs? Now that I think about it, I haven't for at least the last ten minutes..."

Yoshiyuki however did not reply, grabbing the reigns of Katrina-chan and turning her to face the knights. "Half of you are to stay here to keep guard, while the rest are to continue!" There was another commotion, quieted by Katrina-chan's hooves pounding on the ground. "This should not be as hard as you're making it! _Move!"_

Another commotion, knights' horses bumping into each other, and Yoshiyuki seemed to of had enough.

_"Enough!" _snapped the First Knight, and the rest went silent, _"All _of you are to stay here and guard! You are to only move this spot if one of us comes to retrieve you! Do I make myself clear?!"

There were faithful cries of, _'Yes, Sir!' _while others appeared not so easily swayed, glares cast Yoshiyuki's way, or sputters.

_"I said, do I make myself clear?!"_

Both Katrina-chan's and Daiki-san's hooves pounded on the stone. _"I believe your First Knight is talking to you." _said Kanade, and suddenly the Second Class Knights went quiet.

_"Is his order clear?"_

Armor clattered as they all eagerly nodded their heads, _"Y-yes, Sirs!"_

Yoshiyuki nodded his head, beginning to lead Katrina-chan down the path. "Come on, squire." ordered the Second Knight as he followed after the sandy mare.

Masamune hesitated, then quickly nodded, flicking Kenshi-san's reigns, ordering his steed to follow after them, letting the murmurs from the Second Class Knights follow after him.

_"Look at him!"_

_"Why are we stuck watching guard while the **squire **goes with them?"_

_"They just favor him because he's Master Kou's brother."_

_"So that's true? He doesn't look anything like him."  
_

_"Do you see that sword? Of course he's Master Kou's brother."_

* * *

The two assistants rushed down the cobblestone streets of the Sapphire Kingdom, still able to hear the ringing in their ears. The Princess of Emerald was clutched against the chest of Remi Senbo, Ana Kiyoshi and Shouta Kisa ahead of them slightly, helping gather the horses and hook them up to the Emerald Kingdom's coach.

_"What a witch!" _hissed Shouta as a horse neighed at him, driver helping the Princess with the reigns, _"She didn't have to treat Ricchan like that! Just because-"_

_"That's enough, Shouta." _said Remi as she gently laid Ritsu down on the plush green seats, turning back to her Princess once she was sure the chestnut-haired boy was comfortable, "Let's not talk about this right now, alright? We can discuss this further once we've returned to Ritsu's Kingdom."

Shouta however did not seem settled with this idea, pushing the reigns into the driver's hands, unable to figure it out, "If only Zen could of come - at least he's not thinking of courting that girl!" his tiny hands balled into fists, "Still - how dare she treat him like that! As if we were dirt! She was all nice until-"

_"Shouta!" _barked his tutor, who cast him a look from behind spectacles, "I told you we would talk of this once back."

"I hope you plan on telling the King and Queen of this!" said Shouta, shoulders set.

"Of course, m'lady." said Ana, stepping up the small stairs and into the carriage, gathering up her skirts once inside. Wrapping her arms round her Princess, she pulled the boy's head into her lap, brushing aside damp backs from his pale, sweaty forehead.

Remi closed the extravagant oak door behind the blonde girl, turning to Shouta, "We will not talk about this any further with Ritsu close by, understand me, Shouta?" The boy opened his mouth to object, though Remi quickly continued, "We wouldn't want to stress out the Princess anymore then he already is, would he?" she asked, and Shouta's mouth clamped shut, brown eyes wide.

"I didn't think so." said Remi softly, answering for herself, and she took Shouta's arm by his elbow lightly, leading him round to the other side of the carriage and climbing in. And, once the two had sat down and the door had been closed, the driver cracked a whip, the coach rushing out of the Sapphire Kingdom.

* * *

The Kingdom of Emerald did not think they'd ever seen the Princess of Japun so angry.

The tiny noirette had left behind the assistants who were muttering in hushed whispers to Ryuichiro, alerting him of the tragedy their trip to Sapphire had become. The Sun had set upon the land, the torches the only providers of light inside the castle, unlike the great stained glass windows as normal, and they would of cast a lovely glint on the rubies in Shouta's tiara if he had not thrown it off in the carriage. Instead, they caught the gem on the grand ring around his neck, gold back reflecting it as his fingers toyed with the piece of jewelry, rolling it in-between his knuckles as he always did.

For the moment, he decided not to speak with the King and Queen, wanting to wait for the tutors to be there as well. He instead turned down the hall to his right, tramping down it, heeled boots clicking against the dark green carpet. He threw open the door to the Knights' Quarters, letting out a groan that echoed when he discovered the room empty, remembering the Knights of Emerald were sent out to Gaiku.

_That's too bad, _thought Shouta, _Yoshiyuki would of killed that witch. _The First Knight had always been protective of his Princess.

Turning on his heel, he started back down the hallway. Perhaps he could talk to Chiaki? No, he figured, the boy was always busy with potions or one thing or another. He had learned the hard way that Chiaki was not the person to gossip with - he was unsure if perhaps he was just not good at multitasking, considering it always ended with a failed spell.

"Princess? What are you doing back so early?"

Shouta hesitated, stopping in his steps, hand still clutching at the ring for dear life. There, at the bottom of the stairs, stood Kou Yukina, able to walk with the help of the cane held in his right hand, a thing made of polished oak wood, little designs carved into it.

" - Nothing. What are you doing here, Master Kou? Shouldn't you be home?"

Kou blinked hazel eyes, "I figured I would stay the night, to give Takafumi some time away from everybody - I'm pretty sure he's spending the night at the tavern, anyway." the younger boy shrugged, a crack sounding from those broad shoulders, "Plus, I wanted to see how Masamune did on his mission. Anyway, madame - I saw Ryuichiro carrying My Lady upstairs. He looked angry, and the Princess looked very pale - now that I say so, _you _look very pale as well, ma'am. Is everything alright? Did the trip to Sapphire not go well?"

Shouta blinked, and shook his head, "No - it went _awful. _The Princess of Sapphire is a _witch - _everybody lied, she's not nice at all! She was kind to us when we first arrived - but then, Ricchan-"

"Shouta!" yelled his tutor as she walked down the opposite staircase - Ryuichiro followed, looking indeed very angry, Kaoru with a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Come on. The King and Queen will see us now, Ana is already in the throne-room."

The Princess hesitated, before nodding his head, beginning to head towards them - though, as he passed by Kou, the young boy placed a hand on the shoulder of Shouta to stop him.

He leaned forward, speaking into the regal boy's ear, "Princess Ritsu is alright, isn't he?"

Shouta hesitated - and, quite unsure of the answer himself, gave a quick shrug of his shoulders, eyes suddenly stinging.

Kou gave Shouta's shoulder a squeeze, "I'm sure M'lady will be fine, Princess. Don't worry about him. Are you alright?"

Shouta nodded his head, blinking his eyes fast to get rid of whatever tears had threatened him - _Of course, _he though, though did not dare speak this out loud, _Why would you ask such a thing?_

"Will you tell me what happened later?"

The Princess hesitated, and he nodded slowly after a moment - Kou nodded, pulling away after another squeeze, flashing the smaller boy a reassuring smile as Remi ushered Shouta into the throne room.

* * *

There was an echo of clops as the two knights and squire walked down the seemingly endless cave, a bottle of fire hooked to the armor of Katrina-chan and Daiki-san. Masamune's eyes stayed on the light the bottles gave off - he wondered if this was something Chiaki had concocted, or if this was something knights had used years before his time.

There was the sound of Katrina-chan and Daiki-san neighing, for they seemed to be to first to see it, and then both First Class Knights were knocked from their horses, bottles of flames falling from the armor and breaking free from their containers.

**[ACT ONE - SCENE FIVE:**

**END]**

* * *

**Sooo short. Sorry, but I started typing this and I _can't stop sneezing _and I think I'm getting sick for Homecoming and bleghhhh.**

**Primordium: Yup, thanks! Here's the update! :3**

**nekocandy4life: Don't worry, he won't go with An~ xD**


	6. Act 1 - Masamune's Story - Scene 6

**Summary (it's awful): **He was a common sight in the Kingdom of Emerald, until his memory was lost in a farming accident. Now, with his brother's leg broken, he's sent back to the town to deliver a package to the castle - though perhaps it could turn into something more then a task, after his run in with the Prince - or, is it Princess?

**Warnings: **There will be eventual sexual conduct, as well as eventual mpreg.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Horses neighed and bucked up, Kenshi-san following the example of the other two horses, Masamune falling from the great brown stallion. Armor rattled, a cuss coming from either Yoshiyuki or Kanade - the squire was unsure.

"Katrina-chan!" called Yoshiyuki, and Masamune assumed it must of been the First Knight to yell out.

The squire glanced up, the light from the escaped flames casting light on the surrounding cave and those in it. The two knights had already recovered from their fall, standing with their swords drawn, a centaur facing them, spear raised, while another had the horses corralled.

As if on cue, that sandy demon mare bit down on the centaur's hand - a curse was heard, Daiki-san bucking up, throwing the cave into chaos. The next thing Masamune knew, the centaurs had been thrown up against the cave's wall, swords reflecting flames pressed against their necks.

Masamune stood, watching them, and was shocked when Yoshiyuki pulled away, glaring at the creature as he walked over to his horse, who was spitting out the blood of a centaur. _"Kanade." _said the First Knight without looking at his comrade, beginning to look through the bag he had attached to Katrina-chan.

The Second Knight gave a sigh, though kept his smile as he sheathed his sword - the centaurs skidded back on their hooves, beginning to flee.

Masamune hesitated, watching Yoshiyuki as he pulled a bottle of water from the bag, "Why - why did you let them run?" he asked, stepping towards them.

"We only kill if they threaten us or our Kingdom." said Yoshiyuki, uncapping the bottle - he rose his hand and the water rose with it out of the bottle, following his hand, putting out the flames that were growing further, the bottle of fire Yoshiyuki had clasped to his horse while looking through his bag the only light.

"But - they had threatened us." objected Masamune, and the knight sighed, climbing atop his horse after he'd re-clasped the bottle and returned it to his bag.

"You have a lot to relearn, squire." he said as Kanade jumped on his horse - the two did not wait, the squire still attempting to get on Kenshi-san as they began riding off.

_Relearn? They should stop talking like that. _the squire grumbled to himself once he'd finally gotten onto his horse - with a flick of the reigns, the horse took off after the knights.

* * *

The Princess of Emerald awoke while the meeting with the King and Queen was in full swing - he could almost feel the anger radiating off Shouta as he delicately swung his legs out of the bed, stepping elegant feet onto the flooring. He braced himself, hands against the edge of his bed, and slowly stood, silk nightgown falling down to his ankles - Ana must of changed him into his nightwear when they'd returned to the Kingdom.

He brushed his hands along the silk, gathering it against him as he slowly walked across his rooms, bangs still sticking to his head from sweat. _Why am I sweating? _he briefly thought, _I feel cold..._

He opened his door, closing it gently behind him - his guards seemed shocked to see him out and about, though he smiled at them all the same as he gripped the railing to the stairs, waving off the hands of the guard who wanted to help him, walking down the stairs.

He smiled to himself, walking down halls and down the other flight of stairs - passing the great stained glass window, he walked down a familiar hallway, opening one door to discover the library deserted, moonlight casting enough light for him to make his way through them, knowing its contents by heart. He reached a pale hand out, skimming his fingertips along the bindings of the books, feeling the indent of titles bumping against his nails, before he reached a familiar shelf of hardbacks.

He pulled a random book out, knowing he must of read it before anyway - he clutched it to his chest as he walked over to a oak table, pulling a chair out for himself - he sat down, opening it up to its first page and ran his hand along the title page, before flipping it through, able to see the words by the single torch that was left lit on the wall.

He did not notice the door to the library had opened, not until hands began combing through his hair - he jumped, though almost immediately calmed back down when he heard that familiar humming, going back to his book.

Neither of them spoke, not until Ritsu had finished all fifty-two pages of the first chapter. "... Did you talk to my Father?" he asked, slowly closing the book, his tutor's hands still combing through his hair, little braids beginning to form.

"Hmm? Yes, we did, M'lady."

"How did he take it?"

The blonde girl chuckled, beginning to undo the tiny braids, knowing how much her Princess hated them, "Better than your Mother." said Ana.

Ritsu sighed, closing his book, though did not move from his chair, the girl's finger's still moving through his hair, "So she didn't take it well?"

"I'm sure if she could order the knights without the King's consent, war would be waged on the Sapphire Kingdom."

"After I'd been sent up to my room for the next year." said Ritsu, and the assistant gave a quiet chuckle.

"You shouldn't think that this is your fault, M'lady."

Ritsu however did not reply for a moment, "... But you know how Mother is." he finally decided on replying with, and Ana nodded.

"Yes... You're right." she said quietly, and then went back to humming, hands still gently working on his brown locks.

_"Open up the book and read the page that you're on._

_Grow up and out until this world is empty and gone."_

* * *

Kenshi-san's hooves clapped against the stone as the three of Emerald Kingdom finally exited the cave - torches now lit the area of the mountain they'd come across, and as they walked down the path, Masamune felt as if eyes were on him - and, when he glanced up, indeed eyes of centaurs were on him. He glanced back to the two knights, who seemed to be aware of them as well, glancing out of the corner of their eyes.

"It's been awhile since I've been to Gaiku," said Kanade, hands tight on Daiki-san's reigns, "Are we already at their hideout?"

_Already? _repeated Masamune, _How long does it normally take?..._

Yoshiyuki nodded, "If I remember correctly, we have. The last time I was here was - three years ago, I think."

Kanade nodded as well, "That sounds right."

_Three years ago, _thought the squire, _It'll be three years since I've lost my memory in March._

Masamune's thoughts however were cut off, torches growing brighter as they entered a clearing - Kenshi-san neighed, though with a tug to his reigns that was stopped.

_"The Knights of Emerald?" _that voice made the squire and his horse jump - standing there was a great black-furred centaur, standing bigger than Katrina-chan, spear in his hands, "I haven't seen you in awhile. Where's your First Knight? You know - what's his name-"

Yoshiyuki did not allow the centaur to reply however, one hand beginning to dig through his bag while the other stayed on his horse's reigns, not turning from the red gaze of the centaur. "I'm the First Knight. He retired not long after we were here last." Retrieving a vial of water as he had before, he climbed down off his horse, drawing his sword.

"What happened to the treaty you made with Gaiku?" said Kanade as he too got down from his horse, sword unsheathed.

"They broke it." said the centaur simply, leaning against his spear, "They skipped their payments for the past two months, while we've kept our half, keeping the water wheel working and allowing them access into our mines."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you can set their village on _fire." _said Kanade.

"We warned you what would happen if you took action without notifying the Kingdom first. Gaiku is under Emerald's jurisdiction." said Yoshiyuki, unscrewing the vial of water.

The centaur laughed, pushing off his spear, "You honestly think that will effect me?" he said, extending his arms to emphasize, and Masamune could of sworn the flames on the wall grew, _"Come take care of the squire!" _he called, and the centaurs they'd seen on the walls of the mountain filed out, all holding either bows or spears.

Kenshi-san bucked up at the sight of them, and pulled his sword, hearing the centaur's chief chuckle at the sight of it.

_"Isn't that a First Knight's sword? Yoshiyuki, why does a **squire **have that and you don't?"_

**[ACT ONE - SCENE SIX:**

**END]**

* * *

**This chapter's not good, and is really short, but I had really bad writer's block with this! Sorry!**

**Primordium: Haha, all will be relieved soon! :3**

**nekocandy4life: Haha, you'll find out soon! ;D**


	7. Act 1 - Masamune's Story - Scene 7

**Summary (it's awful): **He was a common sight in the Kingdom of Emerald, until his memory was lost in a farming accident. Now, with his brother's leg broken, he's sent back to the town to deliver a package to the castle - though perhaps it could turn into something more then a task, after his run in with the Prince - or, is it Princess?

**Warnings: **There will be eventual sexual conduct, as well as eventual mpreg.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

The First Knight had a hard grip on his sword with the one hand that wasn't holding the vial of water, knuckles turning white beneath the leather gloves he wore. Yoshiyuki heard Masamune's armor rattled as the squire turned to look at the two First Class knights, and he wanted to order his not to take his eyes off the centaurs who were surrounding him, though Yoshiyuki did not dare speak, the centaur Chief's eyes never leaving the brunette.

"Well?" inquired the Chief, an annoyed tone slipping into his voice, "Are you going to answer me-"

"The old First Knight retired after some sort of accident," interrupted Kanade, Masamune's eyes flitting to him, "Yoshiyuki didn't take the sword, and kept his old one, as a sign of respect."

The Chief's spear gestured towards the squire, who was staring, as well as centaurs' eyes on their leader. "That doesn't explain why _he _has the sword."

Kanade opened his mouth to speak, though was cut off by Yoshiyuki.

"It belonged to his younger brother." he said, and Masamune's hands clenched onto Kenchi-san's reigns.

_What?_

"When he was sent to the Kingdom, his brothers wanted him to have some protection. That was all they had, and we've yet to bother with getting with getting him another blade."

_Kou was...?_

Kenshi-san suddenly bucked up, a spear almost nicking the horse in its neck, throwing the squire from atop him. Masamune landed on his back, though stood quickly, Kenshi-san wildly neighing as the noirette was charged.

* * *

Heeled boots clicked against the stone of the streets of Emerald, echoing off the buildings; aside from this boy who walked proudly, head held high, as if this were his Kingdom, none other were out at this time of night, unlike when these streets were crowded during the daytime. The cloak he wore rippled at his ankles from the breeze running through the town, almost pulling the hood from his head to expose his pale skin and black hair; he shivered and pulled the cloak closer to his body, glancing up at the sky, clouds gathering overhead - he could only figure it was going to snow soon.

Feeling gooseflesh rise to his skin from the temperature, he bit the inside of his lip, forcing himself to enjoy his time out - two guards were placed at the doors to his room back at Japun when his father learned of him sneaking out, and another two at each staircase and even windows, the Princess no longer allowed out aside from his trips to the Emerald Kingdom and meetings with potential suitors. He was sent out by his tutor to find his brother, and, though he knew exactly where Zen was - the tavern - he walked around the whole town, turning down the opposite road from the Wild Horse Tavern.

Looking away from the sky, he hesitated when he saw the lights on from that humble little building ahead of him; without realizing it himself, Shouta's footsteps quickened, heels echoing behind him. Glancing into the window of the tailor's, he saw the familiar honey haired boy sitting at his desk beside the window, several candles lighting the room. He was bent over his desk, quill moving quickly against the paper in front of him.

The Princess hesitated once at the door - after a moment, he knocked, seeing the old First Knight of the Emerald Kingdom hesitate as he stood, heading over to the oak door.

It opened, and Kou hesitated, looking down at the boy; after a moment, he gasped, grabbing Shouta's hands and yanking him inside.

"Princess!" exclaimed the tailor, closing the door behind them, "What are you doing out?! It's freezing!"

Shouta did not reply for a moment, pulling his hood off, and, when he did, it was much calmer than Kou's tone, "I'm out looking for Zen." he said, glancing around the room for the source of heat - when he could find no fireplace, he turned back to Kou's incredulous face, "He's at the tavern, I know, but I'm not ready to return yet."

"But - it's cold outside!"

"Yes, I know, Master Kou."

Kou placed his hands to the boy's waist, ushering him along, back into a room behind the desk - Shouta had not noticed it before, the sketches and dresses always drawing his eyes, though when he walked into it he noticed it was much warmer in this room, almost labeled as stuffy, and he caught sight of a flickering fire on one wall, bookshelves lining the other.

"Here, M'lady." said Kou, forcing the Princess to sit down in front of the fireplace, undoing the laces of the cloak and pulling it off him, "Sit here until you're ready to go, and then I'll escort you to the tavern."

"What?" Shouta hesitated, grabbing hold of the hem of his cloak that was hanging from Kou's hands, "No - it's fine, Master Kou. I'll walk myself."

"I can't let you go out - not with weather like this! And not to mention so late at night!" objected Kou, giving a tug on the cloak, though Shouta did not relent.

"I said I'll walk myself, Master Kou."

He gave a hard pull, one powerful enough Kou had not expected it to come from such a tiny boy, Princess or not. Kou stumbled, tripping over one of Shouta's legs - he toppled over atop of the Princess of Japun, who cried out in shock, being pushed onto his back onto the wooden floor.

The two looked at each other, a hint of annoyance in Shouta's brown orbs, while Kou's hazel eyes were wide with shock, a hint of pink on those cheeks - though Shouta blamed this on the heat of the room.

Finally, Kou scrambled to his feet, hugging the Princess' cloak to his chest, "A-ahh! I'm so sorry, M'lady - are you alright?"

Shouta opened his mouth to assure the tailor he was fine, though the honey-haired boy continued speaking, beginning to ramble.

"Of course you're fine! I mean..." he trailed off, staring at Shouta for a moment, and the noirette was prepared to snap and ask just what exactly he was looking off, when Kou suddenly recovered.

"Oh! If you'd excuse me, Princess, I'll go back to my desk. Please tell me when you're ready to leave!"

He turned on his heel, rushing from the room with the cloak held against him, and Shouta was left stare off after him, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

_What a strange young man._

* * *

The spear clattered to the side, hitting the stone of the mountain; the torches dimmed, almost blackening out all light, before suddenly glaring up once more.

Yoshiyuki held his sword with both hands, blade poised out to strike at the Chief if he made a movement; the vial of water hung from his armor, the cap screwed back on, the First Knight deciding there was no use for it just yet. Kanade had abandoned his fellow Knight to accompany the squire, and he currently had all twelve of the centaur that had originally challenged Masamune pinned up against the stone wall with no help whatsoever from the squire.

The Chief hesitated, glancing up from his discarded weapon to the First Knight, whose eyes had not turned away from the black-haired beast the whole entire time.

"Is the order clear?" asked Yoshiyuki, "You'll be reporting to the Kingdom from now on?"

Though the Chief did not reply, Yoshiyuki seemed to of gotten his answer, relaxing his stance, sheathing his sword. He turned on his heel, glancing up to the two in front of him, and spoke up, voice echoing.

"Come on, you two. It's time to return."

Masamune hesitated, while all Kanade did was smile and nod, sheathing his own sword with a look cast to the centaurs that made them cower.

"Return? To the Kingdom?" asked Masamune, following after the two Knights, who both climbed onto their horses, Yoshiyuki nodding. "We're going to leave them here? After they attempted to burn down a village?" He sneered at the First Knight, something he was sure wasn't allowed, _"Were we not threatened enough?"_

Yoshiyuki sighed, taking hold of Katrina-chan's reigns, not bothering to look at the squire, "They did not threaten our Kingdom." he said simply, turning his horse around, "And they are no longer attempting to harm us, nor the village. If this happens again, the punishment will be altered."

_"If _it happens again?" repeated Masamune, and he was unsure why exactly he was so upset, "Anyway - they threatened Gaiku, and I though you said it was under Emerald's jurisdiction?"

Finally Yoshiyuki's brown eyes glanced down at the squire, though they were not angry as Masamune had assumed - though he could not place the emotion they held.

"You have a lot to relearn, squire."

* * *

At the sight of the Princess entering the tavern, cat calls rose up by all inside the building; they dissipated, however, when Kou entered beside him, hand placed on the noirette's shoulder.

"Where is he?" grumbled Shouta, stepping out from under Kou's hand. His cloak trailed behind him, leather boots exposed just barely, though that was all of his outfit that was exposed - _Princesses weren't supposed to wear pants,_ he told himself with a sour tone.

He hesitated at the sudden hand that was touching him, not recognizing it to be Kou's, and turned to see an unfamiliar man gripping out of his shoulder - _I don't have time for this tonight, _Shouta thought, pursing his lips, _I have to find my idiot brother and get back to the castle._

He opened his mouth to speak, though found he didn't need to - the hand was shoved away, Kou appearing at the Princess' heels, glaring daggers at the man. Shouta glanced up before just returning back to the task at home, pushing the tailor's protectiveness off on the fact that he used to be a knight; it had to be his instinct to come to the aide of allied Kingdom's Princess.

He was pushing his way past drunken men when there was a warning yell that rang out from someone; Shouta froze, trying to decide if he was terrified or interested or _both, _when they spoke up.

_"The Knights have returned!"_

Shouta hesitated, glancing back at the door. _Already? _he asked himself, then smile - he could finally tell Yoshiyuki of that demon from Sapphire! He was looking around for Kou, to alert the boy that he wanted to go see the First Knight, when he saw the old knight dart out of the tavern, following after a certain noirette - the owner of this bar, Shouta recognized him as. The brother that didn't like Ricchan.

Shouta was about to follow out after the men, when a hand suddenly grabbed at his wrist, pulling him back into the broad chest of someone he did not know.

**[ACT ONE - SCENE SEVEN:**

**END]**

* * *

**Primordium: Don't worry - it'll be explained why Kou was a knight so young soon!**

**nekocandy4life: Woop, here it is! :D**

**Dark-hell-rose: UWAH, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! D: But I'm glad you like it so far! :D**


End file.
